Kate Argent
Katherine Argent, more commonly known as Kate Argent or La Loba, is a supporting character on Teen Wolf and was a major antagonist in Season 1 and Season 4. She is the daughter of Gerard Argent and an unnamed mother, the sister of Chris Argent, the sister-in-law of Victoria Argent, the niece of Alexander Argent, the aunt of Allison Argent, and a descendant of Marie-Jeanne Valet and Henri Argent. She was first introduced as an Argent Hunter sent to Beacon Hills in January of 2011 to help her brother Chris deal with the Alpha ravaging the town. However, in time, it was revealed that Kate was responsible for setting the Hale House Fire six years earlier, which killed the famous werewolf Alpha Talia Hale and most of her family, excluding her brother, son, and two daughters. Peter Hale, a survivor of the fire who had recently become the Alpha, finally got his revenge on Kate by clawing out her throat at the end of Season 1. However, unbeknownst to Peter, he had actually scratched Kate so hard that it transformed her in the same way an Alpha bite would have. In a surprise twist, Kate ultimately turned into a werejaguar instead of a werewolf, and a fellow hunter family known as the Calaveras, who charged themselves with upholding the Hunter Code, captured Kate and attempted to force her to kill herself before the first full moon as per their tradition. Instead of doing as she was expected, she faked her death and attacked as many as six of their hunters before she escaped to the Temple of Tezcatlipoca, where she found a pair of Berserkers who protected her and helped her survive. Though she still struggled with controlling her shifts, Kate was intent on three things: finding out the identity of The Benefactor, who had put her name on a the Deadpool hit-list for $12 million, gaining enough control over her transformation that she could rejoin the Argent hunters, and getting revenge on Scott McCall for what she believed to be the decimation of her family's legacy. Unfortunately for her, she was outmatched by the McCall Pack's many allies, who teamed up with the Calaveras and her own brother Chris, and was forced to flee after her Berserkers were destroyed. Since then, Kate has been on the run while the Calaveras and Chris work to hunt her down. Kate is a member of the Argent Family and has a mysterious connection to the Aztec jaguar god Tezcatlipoca. Early Life Kate, just like her older brother Chris, was raised into the world of hunting supernatural creatures. However, unlike her brother, Kate allowed her father, Gerard Argent, to get into her head and manipulate her like they both would do years later with Allison Argent. Gerard poisoned Kate's mind, making her into the bloodthirsty savage that she is today. Because of her upbringing, Kate was raised to believe that all supernatural creatures should die, which is what led her to orchestrate the Hale House fire seven to eight years ago. She began a relationship with Derek Hale, and after gaining his trust, she used their relationship against him in order to gain information about his family. Kate then set the plan into motion by first getting close to Adrian Harris in order to learn how to get away with arson, and then hiring Reddick & Unger to set the fire, which they did. Afterward, she somehow got in contact with Garrison Myers, the insurance investigator, who then claimed the fire was an accident. For years Kate got away with not only arson, but murder, and her bias that she held towards all supernatural creatures is what allowed her to do this and feel no remorse thanks to Gerard's teachings. ( ), ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, Kate appears in a hallucination of Allison's, which is a side effect of the sacrificial ritual that she participated in. Allison gets on the elevator as she prepares to leave her home, the room gets colder and the lights dim, when the elevator doors open, Allison finds herself in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. The hospital has been destroyed, Allison enters the morgue, she sees a morgue drawer with Kate's name on it, Allison looks into the drawer only to see an endless pit of darkness. The medal begins to creak, at that moment, Kate, who is dirty and screaming comes crawling up the duct towards Allison, she slams the door and seconds later end up in the hallway at school. Later that day, Kate appears in another one of Allison's hallucinations, this time in the woods while Allison is practicing with her bow. She begins calling Allison's name, the once sunny day turns to night within moments, Kate then rushes towards, Allison, screaming, Allison fires an arrow at Kate which nearly hits Lydia Martin. During another hallucination, Kate shows up again as Allison is in bed making out with Isaac Lahey, Allison notices something around his neck, Kate pops up and tightens the garrotte around Isaac's neck, urging Allison to help kill him. In More Bad Than Good, Kate appears in another hallucination, they are yet again at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Allison is being treated as a patient, she is under a blanket, on a table, her organs are visible as her chest is cracked open, Kate shows up and she appears to be doing the autopsy. Kate removes the heart and says that there's something wrong with it before throwing it aside. She then determines that all the other organs are fine, the group off doctors, Kate included, turn into werewolves and begin eating Allison. In The Divine Move, Kate throws a smoke grenade into Derek's loft thus hiding her from the sight of the Calaveras as she attacks them, taking each down one by one, she then points her shotgun towards Derek and shoots him in the chest. She appears from out the smoke, shifts into an unknown creature with purple printed skin and green eyes. |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, Kate is in a temple in Mexico where she reveals she had hide Derek in a tomb of wolfsbane and trap him like a mummy. Scott tells the story about her ressurection. He says when The Calaveras saw Kate's body healing of the appraching of the full moon they took her to Mexico, she saw she had to follow the code that when a hunter is bitten, he has to be killed before tranforming, Kate didn't want to die again so she faked her death and killed 6 of The Calaveras. Later somehow she maked Derek return to his sixteen year old apperance. In 117, at a Gas Station, Kate reveals she still didn't learn to control her shifts when she became a werejaguar, she loses control and kills the assitant of the station. She came to Scott's house to see the now teenage Derek that doesn't remember Kate caused The Hale House Fire and says that pasted a long time. She and Derek go to The Hale Vault to look for the Triskelion, a mystical object that allow Betas to control the shifts on the full moon. Peter enters now knowing Kate's alive again and says there's nothing of magical on the Triskelion, that its a simple object to concentrate. Derek hears Scott's roar as he and Malia were being attacked by Kate's Berserkers, Derek leaves the vault. Peter and Kate were ready to fight but smoke granades appear and someone takes Peter's money. In Orphaned, 4 weeks ago, Kate is sleeping on a car,she wakes up and hears a cassette tape about werewolves. Later she appears to have fight tons of assassins and kills them all with her Berserkers as any of them answers to her question "Who is The Benefactor", she asks to one last man but he says that he also didn't know who was The Benefactor and didn't receive a cassette tape like her but The Orphans received one. She shifted because another man that was alive shooted her and she not just kills him but kills also the man that was being held by her Berserker. She captured Violet that was part from the group Orphans and kills her for because she also didn't knowing who's the Benefactor or who putted her name in the Deadpool. Scott and her brother Chris confront her in a building as Scott thinks Violet knows where is Liam who was trapped in a pite by Garret who is killed and threatened to kill him if Scott doesn't get Violet back. Kate says that they could arrive later because she still didn't learn to control, she fights Chris by punching him in the face but saves him by stopping a Berserker from kill him. She and Peter in the sewers make a deal that involves to kill Scott. In Time of Death, after knowing about Scott's death (fake death as Kira only did slow his heart rate) Kate arrives at the Hospital, confronts Chris and asks Stiles to get out of the way as she's taking Scott's body, Stiles refuses and asks why Kate wants Scott's body, he guesses for visual confirmation, she then tell to do not worry as she's not The Benefactor and then Chris asks why she wants the body anyway but she doesn't respond this leads Chris to pull out a gun as he has a suplent one which makes Kate say that she always forgets he carres two. She says she's there because she's on the Deadpool and Chris says to back off and let them do their plan, Chris asks her to take The Berserkers and go and she departs. Kate is in the sewers telling Peter that Scott's still alive and Peter is reliefed. In Monstrous, In A Promise to the Dead, Kate and one of her Berserkers attack Scott and Kira at Derek's loft, she kicks Kira to the side and fights Scott but she and her Berserker power up both Alpha and Kitsune, she says that she wants vengeance against him since she belives Scott decimated her family in less than a year ago. She takes both Kira and Scott to the church in Mexico where she puts the former in a Dungeon and turns the latter into a Berserker. In Smoke and Mirrors, Kate roars at Scott now turned into a Berserker to make him stop from attacking Kira. Kira asks what she did to Scott and tells the story about her ressurection and how she became the La Loba and Scott stabs Kira. She confronts the Calaveras, Braeden, Parrish and her brother but she gets defeated by Derek who died and came back to life with the ability to shift into a true wolf like his mother Talia and older sister Luara before him, she tries to escape but Chris shoots her with Yellow Wolfsbane and follows her to the deep part of the church. Kate is impressed that Chris wants to kill her, Chris refuses to kill her but says he doesn't want to save her anymore and she starts to blame Scott and his friends for Allison's death, Chris tells her Allison died saving her friends' lives and Kate never would die for anyone and Kate says no one'll kill her or catch her not even The Calaveras and she runs. Chris makes a deal with The Calaveras to hunt Kate down. Personality Having been raised, trained and filled with bigotry and hate against any and all supernatural creatures by her ruthless father Gerard since she was young, Kate is a tough and fearless woman, as well as sadistic and extremely bloodthirsty. She takes any chance to hunt down, torture, and kill any supernatural as she sees fit or simply for her own amusement and sport. She has repeatedly broken the Hunter's Code by also causing the deaths of humans and children as collateral damage as she burned down the Hale House without remorse or contrition. Kate is also very smug over the carnage she brings upon those who she believes deserves it. Kate is extremely manipulative, something she also takes after her father. She is rife with sexual innuendo, using her coquettish swagger, charm, and sexuality to endear herself to men in order to get what she wants and undermine the work of those she sees as enemies. She seduced Derek Hale into an affair when he was still a teenager so she could betray him and use the information he unwittingly gave her to kill his entire family and pack. She appears to like younger men in general, as she has made similar comments about Scott McCall's puppy-like brown eyes, Jackson Whittemore's model-like looks, and Stiles Stilinski's general boyish appearance as well. Despite being a sadist, Kate is capable of caring for her family, her niece Allison Argent and her brother Chris Argent in particular; she allowed Peter to kill her in hopes of him sparing Allison's life, and she ordered her Berserker to retreat before it could give Chris the killing blow during their battle in Argent Arms International. She was even willing to turn Scott into a Berserker and trick his pack into killing him in revenge for what she believed was his decimation of their family and his killing of Allison. Unfortunately, her love for her family stops short of her lethal tendencies, as she attempted to manipulate Allison into becoming a ruthless hunter without restraint to use for her own ends. Physical Appearance Kate is an extremely attractive young woman in her late twenties to early thirties, with long dark blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned white skin. She has a feminine build yet athletic build, due at least in part to her profession as a hunter. When shifted, Kate's skin become purple with dark spotted patterns, similar to an actual jaguar. She gets long and sharp claws and fangs, along with bright green eyes. Powers and Abilities Kate presumably possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a Werejaguar, notably she was able to fight an Alpha with no trouble. These powers consist of super strength, speed, agility, healing, durability and the ability to shapeshift. In addition to these shapeshifting powers, Kate appears to have some form of magical or mystical powers, as she was able to perform several rituals that have never been seen before. The first involved encasing Derek Hale in a tomb while wrapped with Wolfsbane, which de-aged him almost ten years to the appearance and memories of his sixteen-year-old self. The effects of this ritual lasted for several days, though it is unknown whether it simply wore off, or if Kate had control over its duration. Kate also notably had the ability to not only control pre-existing Berserkers, two of whom seemed to wait for her at La Iglesia after her transformation was complete, but she could also create them as well. She demonstrated this ability when she covered Scott McCall's face with a bear skull to turn him into a Berserker as well despite his already being a werewolf, which had hoped would allow Scott to be killed by his own pack, though this ultimately didn't work. Kate's magical or mystical abilities have yet to be explored further than this thus far, and it is unknown if these are common powers possessed by all werejaguars, or if it is specific to Kate herself, since she is the only full-blooded werejaguar to appear on the series. Weaknesses Kate possess all the standard weaknesses associated with werejaguars, which consist of (though, due to our lack of knowledge on the species, may not be limited to) Mountain Ash and Wolfsbane, specifically yellow wolfsbane, as it weakened Kate when nothing else would after she was hit by several high powered rounds. However, not even the wolfsbane could kill her-- it only slowed Kate down, possibly due to the fact that jaguars are a feline species and not a canine species like wolves, foxes, or coyotes. Since shapeshifters in general tend to be vulnerable to electricity, it is possible that Kate, as a werejaguar, is as well, though this has yet to be confirmed. Equipment *Handguns *Sniper Rifle *Sawed-off Pump Shotgun *Taser Wand *Straight Razor Etymology *'Katherine': Katherine is a variation on the feminine name Catherine, which is popular in Christian countries due to Catherine being one of the first Christian saints, Catherine of Alexandria. The name originates from the Greek Αiκατερίνα or Αiκατερίνη (Aikaterina, Aikaterinē), which is of unknown etymology. **One theory is that it derives from the earlier Greek name ‘Εκατερινη (Hekaterine), which came from ‘εκατερος (hekateros), meaning "each of the two." Another theory exists that the name is a reference to the Greek goddess of magic and the crossroads, Hecate (though this theory is regarded as unconvincing by the editors of the Oxford Dictionary of First Names), or that it is from a Coptic name that means "my consecration of your name." The former is a fitting meaning for Kate Argent, since she has performed feats such as de-aging and creating Berserkers that can be described as magical in nature. **The name subsequently became associated with the Greek adjective καθαρός (katharos), meaning, "pure," which is what led to the alternative spellings Katharine and Katherine. The name Katherine was first recorded in England in 1196 after being brought back from the Crusades. Variations of this name in different languages include: Katerina, Catarina, Kaitlyn, Caitlin, Kaia, Karen, Katrina, Ina, Kathleen, Karina/Carina, Katja, Katya, Eka, and Catriona, among countless others. *'Argent': Argent is a French surname with two known origins. The first is from the Old French argent, meaning "silver," likely used as a nickname for someone with silvery hair, as an occupational name for someone who was a silversmith, or a topographical name for someone who lived near a silver mine. There are also several French towns and villages called Argen or Argent, particularly in Aude and in Bassey-Alpes, due to silver being mined there, so the surname could also be a locational name derived obtained by being a resident there. The town name derives from the Late Latin personal name Argenteus or Argentius, meaning "silvery." Argent as a surname dates back to the late 12th century, and variations of the spelling include Argente, Arghent, Argentt, Argont, and Argontt. Trivia *Although Kate is a werejaguar, she was turned by the former-Alpha Werewolf, Peter Hale. *Kate is the only character to be turned by a scratch thus far in the series. *She had a very close relationship with her niece, Allison Argent, and it was the death of Allison that led to Kate finally seeking revenge on Scott McCall. Gallery 4x01_Kate_jaguar_eyes.jpg 1x08_Kate_in_car_with_Chris.png Kate_ad_the_berserkers.png 4x06_Kate_Argent.png Co-captain_kate_chris.jpg 3x14_Kate_with_heart.jpg Kate_and_berserker.png Peter_seemingly_killing_kate.png Kate_Argent_smiling_s1.png Kate_with_a_rifle.jpg S1_Kate_with_a_gun.png 117_kate_argent.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_12_Smoke_&_Mirrors_Kate_fights.png Teen-wolf-kate-argent.jpg 4x11_Kate_Argent.png 4x06_Kate_losing_control.png 4x06_Kate.jpg Kate-.png TeenWolf_117_Katetransformed-750x421.png 1x04_Kate_in_car.jpg 1x04_Kate_smiling.jpg 1x09_Kate_at_hale_house.jpg 1x12_Kate_and_Allison.png 4x01_Dead_Kate.png 4x06_Kate_in_car.png 4x06_Kate_with_gun.png 4x08_Kate_vs_Chris.png Screaming_kate_hallucination.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Hunters Category:Werejaguars Category:Argent Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Needs Help Category:Former Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Alphas